Coeur Brisé
by LadyLillyMalefoy
Summary: Hermione Granger a mit terriblement longtemps à se remettre de sa petite... expérience. Pourquoi le revoir maintenant ? Comment réagir, quoi faire ?


Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Bienvenues...

C'est un petit OS assez étrange... Je vous laisse juger ;)

Bonne Lecture,

* * *

Coeur Brisé

Hermione Granger. Vous avez déjà ressenti une attirance extrême ? pour n'importe quoi, un pancake, une voiture, le feu, un homme, une femme ?

Moi, oui. Ça avait duré des mois, c'était d'une intensité extraordinaire.

L'eau glaçée me narguais. C'était comme si elle mumurait entre mes oreilles, qu'elle était l'autre pôle d'un aimant. Je jetais un coup d'oeil vers Harry. Il semblait inquiet et je savais que j'étais la cause de cette inquiétude. Ron, lui, semblait nerveux. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter depuis quelques semaines. Toujours à cause de moi et de ma dépression.

Je regardais à nouveau le lac. Une chimère devait m'attirer. J'ai légèrement ralenti et quand Harry m'a dépassé, j'ai violement bifurqué à gauche. Mes jambes se sont mises à bouger rapidement. L'eau noire du lac se rapprochait de plus en plus vite.

Harry hurlait derrière moi, il criait mon prénom, il s'égossillait pour que je reviennes. _Trop tard, Harry, rien ne reviendra jamais. _

Arrivée tout à fait au bord, j'ai sauté à pied joint. Une fois complétement imergée dans l'eau, je n'entendais plus Harry, plus que le silence de mon coeur qui tambourinait dans mes oreilles. Le froid était mordant, j'avais l'impression que des millions de petites bouches grignotait ma peau. C'était terriblement désagréable et tellement exquis à la fois, j'avais mal et c'était une déliverance.

Voilà qui me distrairait de toute ma souffrance quotidienne.

Je pourrais rester ici et refroidir tellement que j'y laisserais ma misérable vie.

* * *

Je ne suis jamais sortie de ma léthargie. Cela faisait cinq ans que j'étais plongée dans ma dépression. Cinq. J'aurais du en sortir, être vainqueur, même contre moi-même. Mais non. J'étais troujours prisonnière de moi-même.

Depuis la fin de mes études à Poudlard, j'ai voyagé. On m'a donné le titre d'héroïne de guerre, on m'a couverte d'argent, j'étais quelqu'un, quelqu'un d'important, plus seulement la petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Mais j'ai voyagé, encore et encore. Toujours plus loin et je ne suis jamais revenue. Italie, Espagne, Irlande, Etats-Unis, Inde, France. C'était là que j'étais, en France. Dans une zone particulièrement montagneuse et déserte.

Il n'y avait personne, pas âme qui vive. Juste moi, une fameuse voiture rouge et l'ivresse de la vitesse.

Je pourrais prendre un virage trop droit, la voiture se plierait comme un simple morceaux de papier. Je finirais ma vie grâce à une hémoragie cérébrale, une compression des poumons, étouffer par l'airbag, peu importait. Ça me liberait.

Y a-t-il plus belle mort que celle de James Dean ?

* * *

Je commençais à voir le bout du tunnel. Après dix-huit ans à me ressasser sans cesse les minces souvenirs d'une époque heureuse, je commençais à me sentir mieux, à pouvoir sortir sans espérer revenir à Pourdlard. Je commençais à être à nouveau moi, Hermione Granger, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, héroine de guerre.

C'était comme l'érotomanie, cette impressionante maladie. Il suffit d'une fois, un sourire, un regard, et tout s'effondre, tout redevient comme avant.

Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois. Ça faisait dix-huit ans, trois mois, cinq jours. Et tout s'est effondré. Lui ne m'a pas vu mais je savais ce que j'avais vu. Les peines de coeurs de l'histoire n'ont jamais été si longue. Si j'avais été foudroyé par une moto, un bus magique ou je ne sais quoi, je n'aurais pas été étonné. Je n'avais jamais été chanceuse.

J'avais imaginé des centaines de fois une nouvelle rencontre, une mort prémature, un meurtre prémédité. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible.

Il était là, à l'autre bout de la rue. Droit, fier, beau. Il riait. Et j'étais heureuse de le voir rire. Une seconde seulement. Car un instant plus tard, je remarquais la petite main qu'il y avait dans la sienne. Une petite blonde était à côté de lui, de Drago Malefoy, du seul homme que j'avais réellement aimé.

Il n'a pas eu le temps de me voir, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me cacher. Au reflet du petit anneau en or à l'annuaire gauche de cette petite personne, je me suis effondrée. Morte, le coeur brisé. Littéralement.

Je sais ce qui s'est passé après. J'ai ameuté tout les passents. Drago est arrivé une seconde plus tard. Oui, il est médicomage. L'homme qui a causé mon décès à prononcer l'heure de ma mort, des larmes dans les yeux, la voix tremblotante.

Et je ne saurais jamais ce qui l'a poussé à partir…

* * *

Alors ? Des avis, des critiques ? Dites-moi tout ! ;D

Lily


End file.
